


Moth to the flame

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is it we always share a room, now we've broken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth to the flame

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally decided on giving up on writing, because of rude people, and I nearly lost my life over Christmas. My heart condition and depression have been worse than ever, I wanted to take some time out for myself.... Then two weeks ago I broke my leg.
> 
> Then I decided what makes me happy? Götzeus. Tell me they are over, tell me they are dead. I cannot care less. So here we are....

"How is it we always share a room, now we've broken up?" Marco lays back on the double bed, and watches as Mario struggles to pull his suitcase into the shared bedroom. When the two were a couple, Löw would never put them together, and now they are apart, he puts them in the same room, with only one bed.

Mario bites his lip, then shrugs. "Because, we never spend any time together anymore, and he thinks this will help us." Mario decides against unpacking then falls onto the bed, next to Marco. "But how can we fix something, that's not even broken?"

Marco stares at Mario, and lets the younger ones words sink in. _How can we fix something, that's not even broken._ Mario's right, there's nothing wrong with them, but something's not right either. Yes they broke up, but it was on good terms, both of them have moved onto to other people, so what's wrong?

"Do you want to go out for a drink Mario, and maybe catch up?" Marco pulls on his jacket and smiles. "We might not be together, but I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Sure." Mario says with an enthusiastic smile and jumps off the bed. "I'm just going to change my jeans." Marco discreetly watches as Mario pushes down his sweat-pants, exposing his cloth covered ass, before covering it with his jeans. "Ok, i'm ready."

The two of them leave the hotel together and into the nearest bar. Marco gets in the first round, and leads them to a quiet table, somewhere near the back of the club. "So, how's things with Lewy?"

"Things are ok I guess, only I don't think he loves me." Mario sneaks a glance at Marco, who nods, so Mario continues. "It's like he can't accept he's gay, we never go on dates, or do cute things as a couple. We have a lot of sex, in the dressing room, then he goes home to his fucking wife." Mario snaps. "I know i've got Ann Kathrin, but I fucking pay her, you know that obviously, she's just a good friend, but I think he's still in love with Anna."

"He doesn't love you Mario, he's using you." Mario pretends he doesn't hear Marco and orders them both two more drinks, and shots. Who wants to that your ex partner is so much better off than you. "So how's things with Erik?"

"Amazing, we go on dates, at least once a week, but because he's been injured, we've been cooking for each other instead." Marco smiles. "He's such a great guy, both in, and out of the bedroom." He adds a wink, just for good measure.

"Oh right, i'm glad everything is good in paradise, for one of us." Mario takes back his shot, letting the bitter liquid burn the back of his throat. It's only from there, things escalate, the drunker they become.

Soon, Marco is leaning closer and closer, by the time their lips meet, everything is too much of a blur, in their alcohol clogged mind. "I'm taking you back to bed." Mario takes Marco by the hand, and allows Marco to lead him out of the nightclub.

Marco doesn't waste a single second, as soon as Mario slides the key card, in the slot, he presses their lips together, and backs him up into the bed. Their lips only break apart to tear away each other's clothing, until they are both naked and needy.

"Can I fuck you." Marco presses his lips against Mario's ear, while the other hand sneaks into his pocket, and pulls out a small packet of lube. "It's been so long, since i've topped."

Mario thinks for a moment, not dwelling too long on the fact Erik is a top, something he would have never expected. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Marco smirks and pours the packet onto his fingertips.

Marco pecks Mario on the lips, and guides his finger tips to the waiting entrance. Marco swallows every whine, and moan from Mario's throat, and pushes two fingers inside. Mario accepts the fingers much easier than Marco expected, and prepping the younger one doesn't take long. Marco rewards Mario with a few strokes over his sweet spot, and only then does he let his finger tips slip out of Mario's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Marco asks, as Mario wraps his legs around Marco's slender waist, the head of Marco's cock bumping against Mario's lube slick entrance. Marco waits for Mario to nod, before he slowly enters the willing entrance, an inch at a time, until Marco reaches the hilt.

Marco stalls for a few moments, just until Mario feels less restricting around his aching cock, it takes a lot of will power for Marco to hold back, but he manages until Mario practically begs him to move, and Marco's got to admit, he's missed this.

Mario takes his cock into his hand, and starts to stroke himself to the same pace as Marco's thrusts, starting off slow and shallow but becoming harder and deeper with every thrust, until Marco pounds into him with a brutal pace, slamming into his prostate with every thrust.

"Only you, can make me feel like this. Marco, fuck." Mario throws his head back into the pillows as he comes, spurting his load over his own stomach. Mario tightens around Marco during orgasm, pushing him over the edge, only a few thrusts later Marco follows suit, and spills inside of Mario. The both of them black out, and fall asleep together.

"What the fuck Mario, you know I have a boyfriend?" Marco growls, waking up with more than a headache, cock still buried inside of Mario. "Why did you take advantage of me because I was drunk?"

"I was drunk too, I didn't mean to." Mario sniffs, and rolls onto his side. Marco sighs and watches Mario's uneven breathing, he knows the younger one too well, and knows he's trying not to cry.

"Mario..." Marco runs his hand over the warm skin of his back. "I'm sorry I snapped, it's just I felt something last night, something I haven't felt in a long time, and it scared me."

"Like the feeling of true love?" Mario rolls back over, and locks eyes with Marco. "The connection is one I only get with you." Mario bites his lip. "After sex with Robert, I only get a burning ass and bruised hips, but with you I feel a belonging."

"Mario, I lied." Marco says softly, and pulls Mario onto his lap. "I'm not happy with Erik at all, i've only wanted you." Marco pecks the side of Mario's cheek. "You're all i've ever wanted, and..." Marco takes a deep breath.

"It was a mistake breaking up in the first place?" Mario finishes the sentence, his voice only a whisper.  Marco nods, and bumps their foreheads together, eyes meeting, and it's only then, they know they are doing the right thing by getting back together.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, but I hope it will be my inspiration to get back to writing. Once again this was written on my phone, so mistakes will be corrected later.


End file.
